mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wire
| image = File:TheWire.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Season 1: Listen Carefully | host = Maurice | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 31.05.2011 | winningfaction = Indy& Baddies | roster =1. araver 2. Darth nox 3. sparrowhawk 4. Glycereine 5. Lionheart 6. Akriti 7. xDily 8. Q-Cumber 9. Framm 10. Segul 11. Marquessa 12. Auramyna 13. Shadow7 14. Vineetrika 15. DarthMask 16. Hirkala | first =Darth nox | last = 3. sparrowhawk 6. Akriti | mvp = Auramyna | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 }} The Wire was a game designed and hosted by Maurice based on The Wire TV Series - Season 1 only. It began on May 31st, 2011 and ended in a Indy win in N4 and a Baddie win in D5. Game Mechanics Rules *Tie lynch will result in each tied player separately flipping a coin for their lives. *Precedence of actions (subject to change): McNulty trap > Bodyguard > redirect > trap > block > save > kill > spy > pm *McNulty's rolled actions are not subject to redirect but can be stopped by block, trap. McNulty Trap works as a block but not a save. If target is trapped or killed the McNulty trap will fail. The McNulty trap will also fail if it is on Omar, who has left town. *Trap works as a block and save. *If Omar leaves town all actions on him fail. *Night Kill and RID Kill can not be acted on. Actions fail only if target is saved or trapped, target is Omar who has left town, or Herc has targeted the same player. Indy and Goodie Kills can be acted on. *Vote Manips can not be acted on. *Kills do not act as a block. Killed player's actions will go through unless otherwise acted upon. *Spies, unused saves, Lester's message, Omar leaving town, Vote Manips will not be shown in Night or Day Posts. Only all traps, blocks, redirects, kills and needed saves. *Re: Baddie message. The Kingpins will select 2 numbers between 1 and 5 when they submit their message. I will roll the die. If I roll a selected number that message is safe. If I roll a 6, then I will roll again. They will not know the result. The interception occurs at the end of the Night Cycle or in real time during the Day (basically the Police receive it during waking hours). The Police that is chosen to receive the message will be selected from the living Police at the time of delivery. Role Description Goodies: The Police. WinCon - Get rid of all Baddies *'Lt. Cedric Daniels:' Has connections in City Hall - Can make any vote count x0, x1 or x2 *'Jim McNulty:' Plays by own rules and is a risk-taker. May choose to perform the McNulty trap. In addition, I will roll for 6 additional actions that he may choose to perform in order. Once he declines an action he may not perform any additional actions. The actions will be from the following: block, save, redirect, kill, RID kill, spy. May do same action on multiple targets and multiple actions on the same target. However, either all actions (including the McNulty trap) will fail or all actions will succeed. The odds of success is (1/2)^(n) where n is number of rolled actions chosen. (The McNulty trap = McNulty takes target to Kavanagh's Irish Pub and player is trapped for night. 25% chance McNulty gets spy info on target, 25% chance that McNulty gets too drunk and reveals own identity to target, 25% chance that both occur, 25% chance that neither occurs) *'Bunk Moreland:' McNulty's partner. Is good police. Brings a target in for questioning each night to be released at the end of each day. Target can not participate in next Day's voting nor be lynched. *'Thomas "Herc" Hauk:' With partner Carver, provides grunt work. Serves as bodyguard. If target is selected for kill then Herc and the killer will die instead. Save will take precedence (ie Herc and killer and target will all remain alive) Has BTSC with Carver. *'Ellis Carver:' With partner Herc, provides grunt work. Has RID Kill. Has BTSC with Herc. *'Shakima "Kima" Greggs:' Capable lead detective. Has save. Target can not be killed at night, nor lynched during the day if Kima also successfully RIDs them. May not save same target twice in a row. Has unlimited saves on self as long as not twice in a row. Saves will be mentioned in posts, if needed. Lynch save will result in role of lynchee being revealed. *'Lester Freamon:' Smart, but methodical detective who makes contributions to investigations. May ask host to relay a private message (limited to 140 characters) to any player each night. *'Leander Sydnor:' Performs valuable undercover work. Spies a targets role each night. *'Roland "Prez" Pryzbylewski:' Hothead of unit. May kill a target each night. *'Bubbles:' Kima's drug-addict informant. Spies who a target visited. Will work 50% of the time, else he is too high. Selects two targets, one target is spied, the second target is given information to instead of Bubbles. If Bubbles passes the information to Kima the host will inform him that he has found Kima. Baddies: The Kingpins and The Dealers. WinCon - Be the majority *'The Kingpins:' Have BTSC with each other. Know the identities of the Dealers. They can pass as many messages to the Dealers per night and per day as they desire. Each message has 2/5 chance of being intercepted. If it is intercepted it will be passed to one of the following with equal probability: Sydnor, Freamon, Daniels. If they are all dead then the message will pass to a random living police (not including Bubbles). May select who will carry out Night Kill, however it may only be stopped by save, Herc, Bunk trapping target or, if Omar is target, Omar leaving town. **'Avon Barksdale:' Driven and ruthless head of Barksdale drug empire. Tries to stay out of illegal activities. Can make any vote count x0, x1 or x2 **'Stringer Bell:' Business-minded second in command. Spies target and learns role. *'The Dealers:' Have BTSC. Know the identity of the Kingpins. If a Kingpin dies then a random Dealer will be promoted to Kingpin BTSC and lose Dealer BTSC. They will retain their ability. **'Bodie Broadus:' Intelligent and violent, he is willing to do what it takes to get ahead in the drug world. Redirects target. **'Poot Carr:' Another dealer working in the "Pit". Has Block capabilities. **'Angelo Barksdale:' Nephew of Avon Barksdale. Spies and learns who target visited . If trapped by Bunk, Angelo talks his way out of questioning. Is not trapped for night nor day. Indy *'Omar Little:' A renowned stick-up man who lives by a strict moral code and never deviates from his rules. WinCon is to kill Avon Barksdale or Bubbles. If Bubbles and Avon Barksdale are lynched or killed by someone else, Omar must survive until the end without leaving town again. Omar's win does not end game, but Omar leaves town for good. Omar may choose between 3 actions: Kill, Spy Role, Leave town and be safe from Night Kill and Lynch. If Omar kills, and has not won the game then three random players are brought in for questioning and cleared in the Night Post. Omar's kill will not go through if he is killed that same night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Indy *Auramyna - Omar Baddies *sparrowhawk - Stringer Bell *Akriti - Bodie *Q-Cumber - Avon Barksdale *Marquessa - D'Angelo Barksdale *Vineetrika - Poot MVP: Auramyna Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: maurice #araver - Prez - Killed N3 by Stringer Bell #Darth nox - Lester Freamon - Killed N1 by Bodie #sparrowhawk - Stringer Bell - survived #Glycereine - Kima Griggs - Killed N2 by Prez #Lionheart - Leander Sydnor - Killed end of game #Akriti - Bodie - survived #xDily - Ellis Carver - Killed N2 by Bodie #Q-Cumber - Avon Barksdale - Lynched D1 #Framm - Herc - Killed N4 while protecting someone #Segul - Lt Daniels - Lynched D2 #Marquessa - D'Angelo Barksdale - Lynched D3 #Auramyna - Omar - Left town in N4 after winning #Shadow7 - McNulty - Lynched D4 #Vineetrika - Poot - Killed N4 by Herc #DarthMask - Bubbles - Killed N4 by Omar #Hirkala - Bunk - Lynched D5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6